tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Content With Loneliness/Fun Yaroze Style
Alison and Colleen agree to help a boy break up with a psychotic girlfriend. Colleen is forced to spend the day with her parents on their anniversary and Alison is forced to be with Estus after she gets sick. Plot Content With Loneliness Alison and Colleen are at the bus stop. The bus soon arrives and they see Ms. Gaffney is driving it. They question why she's doing it and she claims that the school was ordered to send busses that are gender exclusive due to a recurring issue centered on a psychotic student. Alison and Colleen attempt to sit in the back like they always do, but are held back by typical diva stereotypes. Later, they get to school and they hear a group of guys talking about a student who's currently dating the aforementioned psychopath. They learn his name is Clayton and they go to figure out what's happening. Upon getting to him, he claims that he has been daring the girl, Cole, for three weeks but has grown tired of her. However, he's too afraid to break up with her because it may lead to her taking drastic action. He convinces the girls to help keep her in check and think of a way to get Cole off his back. The girls attempt to befriend Cole, but their means of doing so drive her away. They try convincing her that Clayton is a bad person to be around but it nearly drives her to taking action against him, which the girls stop by knocking her out. The girls decide to look Cole up on the internet to determine how bad she is, and they find various case studies proving how insane she is. Both decide that trying to help Clayton will be fruitless and they tell him so. Clayton decides to wait it out until he has little to lose when breaking up with her. The girls set up a dinner for the two at a local restaurant and Cole notices how miserable Clayton is acting. He decides to tell her the truth and brings up why he was so afraid to tell her. Cole realizes the validity in what Clayton says, apologizes and decides to right all of her wrongs. We cut to her posting an apology video, which is broken up by the arrival of the police. They try to arrest her but she manages to escape. The next day, Alison and Colleen are talking about what happened to Cole, and Alison admits that she had a hand in it. She claims that she informed the police about her location and now she's in the system. Another cut later, and we see that Cole is ordering from a fast food restaurant, but her order is intentionally delayed due to one of the fry cooks recognizing her. She runs off again but before we could see what happens to her, the screen cuts to black. Back with Alison and Colleen, they board the bus and the other girls, perhaps recognizing what they've done, burst out the sides of the bus. Alison and Colleen assume their spots in the back, happy to have done well. Fun Yaroze Style It's Josh and Leann's anniversary today. Colleen asks them what they have planned and they tell her they're going to spend it together at home. Additionally, they want Colleen to spend it with them due to a new philosophy Josh picked up. Colleen realizes that this will compromise a previous arrangement she had with Alison, and she forgets that she told Alison to wait for her. Cutting to Alison, we see that she is waiting in the pouring rain. She soon gets sick and faints, and Estus locates her and unwillingly takes her to his apartment. Throughout the day, Colleen is put through boring and near-cringeworthy tasks which causes her to break down and beat the nearest person she could find. Her parents confront her and they tell her to accept she's lonely. Colleen soon wakes up and we see that she was the one who was sick. She then gets a phone call from Alison reminding her of their plan. Cast Content With Loneliness * Aubrey Plaza: Alison * Melissa Fahn: Colleen * Charlyne Yi: Cole * Jason Harris: Clayton * Kathy Najimy: Ms. Gaffney Fun Yaroze Style * Aubrey Plaza: Alison * Melissa Fahn: Colleen * Billy West: Josh * Jill Talley: Leann * Dave Willis: Estus Trivia * Both segments bring Colleen up as a semi-gamer. Near the end of the first segment she is seen playing on a handheld system, and the second shows that she collects CD-ROM games. This could be an allusion to Gaz Membrane, another gamer character played by the same actress. * The ending with Cole was revealed to be a reference to the death of Steve Stephens, the Facebook Killer where he went to McDonalds and had his order delayed so the cops could get to him. * The second segment references Net-Yaroze, a custom PlayStation containing home-brew demos.